


AMARE, (BT), VERITAS

by starsnsky



Category: Haikyuu!!, Iwaoi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Light Angst, Lovers, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, bestfriends, highschool, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnsky/pseuds/starsnsky
Summary: If you can will have the chance to make a wish, money, fame or to borrow time?“Why are you crying?”“I miss you”“July 20”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	AMARE, (BT), VERITAS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an Iwaoi fic I hope you will love it! I want to say sorry for not giving you the satisfaction but I really did my best. I want to thank everyone who will read this and I hope you can share it to your friends and don’t forget to leave a comment. 
> 
> I just want to say sorry about my grammar, I’m actually not confident but I really want to write this prompt. I hope you can finish this story. I love you
> 
> PS. I want to recommend to play Beautiful Goodbye by Chen, Borrowed Time and Stay by Cueshe

"We are each other's soulmate" 

The night is young, Hajime is staring at the sky and talking to himself, or talking to the love of his life. He's still at the cemetery, visiting his most valuable person. 

"It's been 10 years, Toru"

"Drive safe, Hajime '' His mom said on the phone, he's on his way home and it's almost 12 am. 

He's with his love the whole day because its been 2 weeks since he last visited, he's busy at work and trying to stop thinking about the 10th year of his love. He's not tired of crying and missing him, he just wanted to feel and see his love. He took the day off and his boss, his friend to be exact, knows the date. He's doing this for 10 years now and he can't still move on from the tragedy. 

"NO!"

  
  


"Iwa-chan, wake up" 

Hajime doesn't want to move, it's raining and it's cold. He just wanted to stay in his bed for the whole day. Maybe he doesn’t want to stay ali-

"Iwa-chan?"

He must still be asleep and dreaming, he doesn’t want to wake up.  
“Iwa-chan?”  


  
  
“5 more minutes, Toru” 

“IWA – CHAN!” shh, why is he shouting, its still early.  


  
  
Wait, what?

"Toru?!" Hajime immediately sat when he heard that voice. 

Toru smiled. Hajime can't believe his eyes, its been so long. 

"Hi? Good morning, babe!" 

What is he doing here? Where are they? Why is Toru here? Is this real? Is he really here? 

Hajime wants to ask those questions but all he can do that time is to hug Toru, he misses him. 

"Why are you crying?" Toru asked him, slowly removing Hajime's arms and trying to wipe the tears in the latter's eyes. 

  


"I miss you" 

Toru laughed at what Hajime said. 

"What is the date today?" Toru pouts, Hajime can't remember his day? 

"July 20" Toru's Birthday. 

Hajime can feel the air, its getting colder. 

"What year?" He can't stop his tears right now. 

  
  


"2010."

Hajime called his mom, his friends and his 'classmates' and he confirmed the date, its really the 20th of July, 2010. Is he given a chance, is this the afterlife? Can he save Toru? Will this be the forever he wanted? 

He doesn’t believe what is happening right now but he wants to try. Hajime stopped thinking of the possibilities of what might happen today, he just wanted to spend his time with Toru and protect him. If he really is given the chance, he won't waste it. 

"Let's go out?" Toru asked him. Its starting after Toru woke him up that day, this is the second question. 

"What time is it?" 

"Huh?" Toru looked at him weirdly "8:30 am" 

"Okay," Hajime smiled at him, "I still have time," he said to himself. 

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on"

  
  


They are at the park now, its already 17:00, they did many things that day, another special day for Toru. They are just sitting on the grass, holding each other's hand and waiting for the sunset. They love watching the sunrise and sunset, because they believe that it is a new beginning. 

"Remember when we first met?" Hajime asked suddenly, he wants to remember every detail when he's still with Toru. 

"Of course," Toru smiled at him and he quickly planted a kiss on the latter's forehead. 

  
  


_Just like every cliché love story, they started like that. People meet each other unexpectedly and they come and go, probably to learn a lesson or what._

__

__

_Hajime caught Toru looking at him. He started talking to his friends and tried to distract himself from the guy wearing a black shirt and black cap and when he turned his head to look at the guy, he's not there anymore._

__

__

_"Looking for me?"_

__

__

_Toru heard someone talking to him and when he turned his back, he saw him there. Too close and one wrong move their lips would touch._

__

__

_"N-no"_

__

__

_The guy wearing the black cap smirked at him. Seriously, are they really 6 years old? Why are they teasing each other like that?_

__

__

_"I have a question, if you don't mind" Toru is slowly falling to this guy's smile._

__

__

_"Yes.. What is it?"_

__

__

_"How was heaven when you left it?"_

__

__

_What is he talking about?_

__

__

_"We're both like I don't know, 6 and you're flirting?"_

__

_The boy laughed at his reaction._

__

__

_"You're cute. I'm Hajime" he pinched Toru's nose, "See you around. Bye"_

__

__

_And Hajime walked away._

__

__

_"Bye" Toru smiled at himself, wishing that he could still meet him next time._

__

__

_And destiny didn't disappoint him, they met again the very next day. Their parents are best friends, and they became best of friends._

"Who flirts at 6?!" Toru pinched Hajime's waist and the latter can't help but laugh. 

"Me?" 

"I can't believe I'm still with you" Hajime can't stop laughing at Toru's face. 

"I mean its worth it because we started being friends, and don't forget when we started dating" and Toru smiled remembering the time they got together. 

_“Don’t run!” Hajime shouts at his best friend._

__

__

_They were playing outside and it started to rain. They don’t care if they are both wet, they can feel the warm of each other. Toru is looking at him, sticking his tongue out and still running._

__

__

_“Catch me if you can!”_

__

__

_Hajime stops, he’s just staring and smiling lovingly at his best friend. He’s in love and he knows it, seeing Toru happy makes him happy too. Toru stops running when he senses that Hajime stopped running. He walks toward Hajime and stops in front of him._

__

__

_“Why did you stop? Are you cold?” Toru asks him._

__

__

_Hajime is staring at him intently. Toru is nervous, he can feel his heart beating rapidly. This is not the first time they are this close to each other but the way Hajime looks at him makes him nervous._

__

__

_“I love you”_

__

__

_The rain is pouring harder but they don’t care about that, they’re kissing the love of their life._

"We met when we were six, have been best friends since then and kissed when we were 16. Too young but who cares? We love each other and look," Toru started caressing Hajime's face "we've been together for 2 years now." 

Hajime held Toru's face and slowly came closer to him and kissed him passionately. 

They smiled at each other after a few minutes of innocently kissing 

"Remember when we received a gift from our parents?" 

Toru can't help but grin remembering that. 

_“Since you’ve been together for a year already and take note, best friends since you were six” their parents laugh._

__

__

_It’s true, their parents have been friends since college and living next to each other. That’s the main reason why they became friends but they fell and they don’t regret single thing._

__

__

_“This is our surprise for you!”_

__

__

_Hajime’s father opened the door of their condo, which brought tears to Toru’s eyes. Its one of their dreams, to live together._

__

__

_“Is this for real?” Hajime asked them._

__

__

_“Yes, baby” Hajime’s mom kissed his forehead.  
_“It’s our simple gift for being the best sons and you both know we trust you.”__

____

____

_Toru hugged his parents and said a small ‘thank you’ since he can’t believe that it is really happening._

__

__

_“You’re welcome, baby. Remember our reminders, okay? Behave.”_

__

__

_“Mom!” Toru said that made their parents laugh and Hajime._

__

__

_“Bub, stop,” Toru said, pouting that made Hajime hug him._

__

__

_“I love you” and finally, Toru smiled._

__

__

"I really thanked our parents for that, imagine we started living together already and sometimes I still think that I'm dreaming" 

"You're being cheesy," Toru said but he can't help but blush. He loves the idea of living with Hajime and to think that they are together for a year already feels like they're married. 

"What about when we almost broke up?"

"I don't like that"

_Every love story has its ups and downs. They can talk about their problems and solve them. Problems make the relationship stronger. Couples versus the problem. But relationships are hard to handle, especially if the person involved is tired._

__

__

_"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not doing anything to hurt you?!"_

__

__

_"I saw you!" Toru knows there's nothing wrong, its just his insecurity. He trusts him but he thinks he needs more assurance._

__

__

_"Saw us what? Talking? Toru can't you trust me? You know I don't like cheaters, why would I do that to the love of my life?" Hajime slowly walked towards Toru, trying to calm him down by hugging him, trying to make him calm and comforting him._

__

__

"I still don't like that," Hajime smiled at him. 

"Can you still remember my answer to your question before?" Hajime asked him suddenly. 

"Yes, why?" 

"I still have the same answer."

_"What do you want to do after we graduate?"_

__

__

_"Marry you"_

__

__

_They were stargazing that time, Hajime was looking at Toru like that's the most serious thing he said. Toru can feel his sincerity, and he can't help but shed a tear._

__

__

_He kissed Toru there sealing their promises, a perfect spot_

__

__

"Let's go?"

"Where?" 

Hajime didn't answer him. 

“Where are we going?” Toru asked his boyfriend, the latter said it’s a surprise but he can’t wait anymore. 

“Baby stop asking”

Toru just opens the radio in the car, he won’t ask his boyfriend anymore but he is staring at Hajime, memorizing his face because it feels like the latter will leave after this trip. He doesn’t want to be dramatic because he is excited for the surprise but the song on the radio is not helping.

_“Every fight needs mending  
_

_Every start has an end  
_

_Like the sunrise and the sunset  
_

_That's just how it is"_

_____ _

_____ _

“Why are you crying? It’s just a song” Hajime wipes his tears, he can’t help it. 

“I love you”

“I love you, too.” Hajime pecks his lips. “We’re here”

They are at the beach, it’s evening and the lights made it perfect. The moon, the stars and the roses with the perfect man by his side. Toru felt someone hugging him from the back and the tears are back, he’s a crying mess.

“I don’t know how long we will be together in this lifetime but I want to cherish every moment I have with you. This may be not the most perfect surprise you will get from someone but I want you to remember this,” 

Hajime made Toru look at him 

“I, Hajime Iwaizumi will never let you go and will promise to love you and be faithful to you. I am not a perfect boyfriend but I will do my best to not make you cry and I will not hurt you.”

“Iwa-chan”

“Baby, I love you so much. I don’t want you to disappear, I will do anything for you.” He kissed Toru’s forehead. 

“Why are you even doing this?”

“I just want you to feel my love because I can’t explain how much I love you, and this? Its still not enough but I want you to feel how much love you should receive”

“Hajime, I love you so much.” 

And they sealed their promises under the moonlight, with the waves as their background music.

_I love you and I will always find you._

__

__

They are on their way back home after spending hours at the beach. Toru can’t stop looking at him and Hajime is holding his hand and sometimes kissing it while driving. Its 10 in the evening and they can’t feel any tiredness. 

They are just enjoying each other’s company and Hajime is driving carefully even if there’s not much cars anymore.

But even if you’re careful if someone is not, your life will still be in danger. 

Next thing they know is they’re still holding each other’s hand and whispering I love you’s.

July 20 is a special day for the both of them, July 20, 10:20 to be exact. 

They met on July 20 when they were six years old. 

They kissed under the pouring rain at 10:20, on Toru's birthday, July 20. 

They almost broke up at 10:20.

And Toru died on July 20, 2010 exactly 10:20. 

_They are on their way home after celebrating their anniversary and birthday._

__

__

_They didn't see it coming. It was too fast. Hajime wasn't able to stop the car. After they saw light everything went black and the next thing, they hear is loud noises from people around the area._

__

__

_Hajime woke up after a few hours and all he can hear is people around him panicking. There's an emergency next to his room. Its already 10:19 PM that time._

__

__

_and at exactly 10:20 PM_

__

__

_"Toru is dead"_

__

__

"Hajime he's gone, for 10 years already." 

No. No. 

"We're together! The car accident! Its my fault! Where is he?"

"Hajime, the accident really happened. 10 years ago, and 2 weeks ago." His mom answered him. 

"2-2 weeks ago? What do you mean?" 

"You were on a car accident after you went to see Toru for his 10th year" 

_"Drive safe, Hajime '' His mom said on the phone, he's on his way home and its almost 12 am._

__

__

_He's with his love the whole day because its been 2 weeks since he last visited, he's busy at work and trying to stop thinking about the 10th year of his love. He's not tired of crying and missing him, he just wanted to feel and see his love. He took the day off and his boss, his friend to be exact, knows the date. He's doing this for 10 years now and he can't still move on from the tragedy._

__

__

_He's mind is somewhere else, he didn't see the other car coming on his way._

__

__

_"NO!"_

__

__

_Blood. He's full of blood, just like what happened 10 years ago._

__

__

_"I love you" that's the last thing he said._

__

__

He wasn't able to save Toru, even if its just a dream. He's with Toru and he knows its too good to be true. He wants to spend another time with him, a single day is too short. 

He's out of the hospital for a week now and today he's going to Toru again. He wants to talk to him again, he misses him. 

  
  


"I will always love you"  
  
Staring at Toru’s grave still hurts but he loves touching and visiting him, even if he’s not physically with him he will always stay faithful to him and if ever he falls in love with someone, he knows that Toru will accept them, but he won’t do that. Even if the latter wants him to be happy with someone, he will always choose Toru. Even if they weren’t able to say, “'til death do us apart.”

_“you know that Toru truly loves you, right?”_

__

__

He heard someone talking behind him and when he looked, he saw Toru's mom. He can't help but cry again and hug her.

  
“You know how shy and introvert Toru is when he was young but ever since he met you, he’s always smiling and loves playing, especially if you’re the one with him. When he confessed to me that he’s in love with you I was actually expecting it, I mean if its not you who else? I’m just glad that you made him the happiest even if you weren’t able to marry each other. Thank you for making him smile especially when he’s suffering. Thank you for supporting him, he loves you more than anyone and I know you feel the same way too.” 

  
Hajime can’t do anything but to hug her tighter, he wants Toru to be with him right now. 

"Let yourself heal, don't forget about him but save yourself from pain. Remember all the things you did together but don't let yourself suffer. " 

"I'm sorry, its my fault. I don't want to forget about him" 

"Stop, its not your fault. He's in good hands now we should let him go and be happy there. You will still meet each other, just pray because you were meant to be. You will always be together." “I love him, I love him so much please bring him back.”  


Toru’s mother can’t do anything but to just hug Hajime tighter silently wishing the same thing. 

_"It's good to be true,  
_

_If our hopes and dreams come true_  


_Wish that I had more  
_

_Of this **(B)orrowed (T)ime **  
****_

_If only it would last a lifetime"_

********

********

__****__** ** _ _

__****__** ** _ _

  
  
The sky is clear its clearly white and blue. Another day, another start and another beginning. 

“I want to spend more time with you. I want to make a wish, to borrow more time” 

_We can only wish for someone to comeback, but we all know that would be impossible._

__

__

"It was really good to be true, you were just a dream. I will always find you and I love you, Toru"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing the story! I enjoyed writing this one and I hope you love it too. I hope I made you cry! I’ll be waiting for your comments. I love you!
> 
> Kudos and comments are so much appreciated, I hope you can share this to your friends and our fellow Iwaoi shippers.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ywaizvmi ! or search for @ ywaizvmi


End file.
